


The Everyday Life of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort

by rubah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, I'll add more as I go on..., I'll try my best doing them in character..., Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master of Death, OOC, Sane!Voldemort, Snarky!Harry, grey!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubah/pseuds/rubah
Summary: The dialogues exchange between characters of this fandom. Work your mind how they're acting, I'm just giving you lines from these horrible plot bunnies infesting my head.





	1. The Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of AUs and non-AUs. These are done on a mobile phone, forgive me for the typoes. No editing. I don't own Harry Potter.

**ChapterNumber. WorldNumber-InstallmentNumber: ChapterTitle**

*Installments might or might not be in chronological order

 

**Chapter 2. 1-1: The Suicidal Dark Lord**  
Tom is under self-proclaimed rehabilitation and Harry's the one keeping him in line. Since taking this endeavour his suicidal tendencies has been spiking. What do you do with a suicidal ex-Dark Lord? You ask Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3. 2-1: House Hunting**  
It's not your daily house-hunting when it involves the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Chapter 4. 2-2: A Deadly Sport**  
Still house-hunting, this one leans more towards Harry's interests.

**Chapter 5. 3-1: The Baby**  
Their joining was brought upon them by a treaty. Now, with an unwanted baby and on the run, Harry must do all he can to make sure they survive the wrath of the Dark Lord. 

**Chapter 6. 2-3: And Then There Were Three**  
You think it was over? Oh no, it's far from over. This house they're hunting, it's not for just two persons. It's for three. Or four. Or five. How many husbands can one have, again?

**Chapter 7. 3-2: One is Not Enough**  
This relationship they have, it's long past gone from being a mere condition of a treaty. Marvolo demands for more.


	2. 1-1: The Suicidal Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is under self-proclaimed rehabilitation and Harry's the one keeping him in line. Since taking this endeavour his suicidal tendencies has been spiking. What do you do with a suicidal ex-Dark Lord? You ask Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Elba](http://m.fanfiction.net/s/12054679/1/) by [WolfAtSea](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/5109234/).

Dear. (Harry)

.... (Tom)

Honey. (Harry)

.... (Tom)

My vicious heart, you aren't trying to kill yourself again are you? (Harry)

..........no. (Tom)

*sigh* Come on, there's a nice new spot for bungee jumping. (Harry)

.....................how high? (Tom)

They're shutting down next month. Someone died last week, it was all over the muggle news. (Harry)

Coming.(Tom)


	3. 2-1: House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not your daily house-hunting when it involves the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Don't you think it's a bit too....big? (Harry)

This mansion- (Tom)

Mansion? This place is practically a castle. (Harry)

-has a hall big enough for my meetings. There is also a clearing we can incorporate into a training facility. (Tom)

That's a must. Your Knights' abilities are atrocious. (Harry)

... (Tom)

Truth hurts, apple pie. Any one of my first years can hold their own against your least capable knight. (Harry)


	4. 2-2: A Deadly Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still house-hunting, this one leans more towards Harry's interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second fic for World 2. And I share Tom's sentiments.

There's an area over by the lake you can use for that abominable game. (Tom)

Quidditch is a sport. (Harry)

Merlin save me from your suicidal wish. No. Wishes. (Tom)

It's ok, pumpkin. I'm immortal. (Harry)

Thank you, Death. (Tom)

 _Of. Course. Dark. Lord._ (Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Death talks like that, yep.


	5. 3-1: The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their joining was brought upon them by a treaty. Now, with an unwanted baby and on the run, Harry must do all he can to make sure they survive the wrath of the Dark Lord.

I am not your lord. (Marvolo)

Please, my lord!! Hear me... (Harry)

Cease your struggle! (Marvolo)

My lord, please. I beg y... (Harry)

Stop this foolishness. You are above these acts! (Marvolo)

My lord, please listen to me... (Harry)

This foolish husband of mine. (Marvolo)

Umff!! M..my lord? (Harry)

I am not your lord. You have never addressed me as such and you will never address me as such. (Marvolo)

...........Marvolo? (Harry)

Yes, Harry? (Marvolo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two...and maybe a part three though I'm not sure which chapter I will use to continue this since the next two chapters are planned out *refer to Chapter 1 for previews. This part one doesn't make much sense to the summary above without part two and three, sorry.


	6. 2-3: And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think it was over? Oh no, it's far from over. This house they're hunting, it's not for just two persons. It's for three. Or four. Or five. How many husbands can one have, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my first review. Thank you, TiiRawr.

There's too many rooms for just the two of us. (Harry)

Nagini. (Tom)

Still too many rooms for the three of us. (Harry)

And her husbands. (Tom)

...... (Harry)

Never have a snake queen and her husbands in one space. (Tom)

......do I want to know how you came by that knowledge? (Harry)

No. (Tom)


	7. 3-2: One is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship they have, it's long past gone from being a mere condition of a treaty. Marvolo demands for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of Chapter 5: 3-1. I'd warn you of the OOC-ness but it's Harry/Voldemort, it doesn't get more OOC than that.

I am your husband. The father of our child. Children. (Marvolo)

*choke* (Harry)

You didn't think I'd stop with just one, did you? (Marvolo)

But the treaty... (Harry)

The treaty gave us a path to reach where we are now. I refuse to lose everything I've gained due to a piece of parchment. One that needs a lot of updates and amendments. (Marvolo)

But our child is... (Harry)

Precious. Is that not enough? (Marvolo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of this scene, I imagine Marvolo embracing/smothering Harry in his bossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Any question you can direct them in the comments. I'll try my best to answer them.


End file.
